


Secrets

by Eyeliner_Vampire



Category: Ghost Hunt, 悪霊シリーズ | Ghost Hunt
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeliner_Vampire/pseuds/Eyeliner_Vampire
Summary: Naru didn’t want secrets. Drabble.
Kudos: 11





	Secrets

Secrets  
a Ghost Hunt drabble.

Noll didn't have secrets. At least, there wasn't a secret he had that wasn't peer reviewed and duplicated for validity. While dealing in theory and trading in research, there wasn't room for secrecy.

Then Gene died and left Noll to figure out the details.

Noll told himself none of it would have been necessary if the Japanese police had taken him seriously. There wouldn't have been any need to change his name, to pretend to be someone else. To lie.

Kazuya Shibuya became his first secret.

"Mai," Noll called out. He could already hear the wind howling just outside the door of SPR.

Shibuya Psychic Research, his second secret.

Mai reeled. He heard the shuffling of papers as he stepped out from the hall. There were papers everywhere; her schoolwork spread over the space as if she had been fighting with it. Or sleeping on it. "Naru!" she cried. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'm on my way out," he said, hoping his own lack of sleep wasn't so obvious. The crumpled map in his pocket felt like a weight. "I'll be out of the office the next two days."

"Oh…" Her smile fell. "Are you—?"

He allowed her question to hang in the air, knowing his answer might not be secret but that it was wading into dangerous waters. He plucked his jacket from the stand. If it was frigid in Shibuya, it was likely to be colder where he was going. "Notify Lin if any clients arrive."

"Naru?"

He turned the collar up, pulling the warm fleece tighter around him. "Be sure to take notes. I'll review them when I return."

He didn't mention he would have Lin translate them first. That was his newest secret.

"Naru."

"Yes, Mai?" He turned, surprised by the open kindness of her expression. It was soft and sad, yet hopeful.

She smiled. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Never before had Noll wanted so badly to tell her. To tell anyone that he was a liar, a fake, a fraud. That if it wasn't for his dead brother, he wouldn't be in this country. He wouldn't have gotten so used to being Kazuya that Oliver felt like the lie. That their relationship was made up of half-truths and patchwork lies. But Noll bit his tongue. He couldn't tell her any of that, not without risking everything.

It was then, as the chill of the door handle bit into his fingers, that Noll realized he hated secrets. Loathed them. But who would care? If he were to tell Mai, would she hate him? He wouldn't blame her.

"Naru?"

Forcing a breath, Noll finally managed to say, "I expect to" and was gone.

Before the door swung back into place behind him, Noll had made up his mind. He may have come to this country as Kazuya Shibuya but he would be leaving as Oliver Davis.


End file.
